Truly Remarkable
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: Gods, of sex or otherwise, did not posses goofy grins. Neither were they so clumsy that it had gotten beyond a joke. And nor, for that matter, did they have turquoise hair that…rather suited him actually, and silver eyes that made hearts stop.


**Disclaimer: Must we go through this again? It's not mine. It's just not.**

**A/N: I was re-reading through some Gospel chapters and I remembered how cute these two were together.**

_September 1st__ 2017_

Later, Victoire would ask herself just how she failed to notice the most conspicuous man who possibly ever existed. The only answer she could come up with was that when confronted with six feet of Sex God, it was common practice to turn around, stare at the wall and pretend one hadn't noticed him. Besides, Teddy Lupin was not a Sex God. He was tall and broad shouldered and muscular after all those years of Quidditch training. All right, so maybe he _was_ a bit of a Sex God but he had a goofy grin. Gods, of sex or otherwise, did not posses goofy grins. Neither were they so clumsy that it had gotten beyond a joke. And nor, for that matter, did they have turquoise hair that…rather suited him actually, and silver eyes that made hearts stop.

She mentally slapped herself…hard! Her heart did _not_ stop when he smiled his lopsided smile and his wide eyes twinkled. Certainly, she didn't deliberately try to be down right hilarious in front of him just to provoke the grin. No, that was ridiculous behaviour and no Weasley would ever engage in it.

"Why didn't you wave back?"

She choked. "Um…good morning."

Teddy grinned. "That doesn't really answer my question, does it? Why didn't you wave?"

Victoire shook her head. "I didn't see you."

Teddy raised an eyebrow but didn't press the subject. Instead he said, "You can see me now, can't you?", and waved at her, receiving a wiggle of her fingers in return. He sighed. "That's a shit wave. That's a 'please don't come over and say hello' wave."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Stop over-analysing everything."

Teddy winced. "Sorry. That's in my nature. You can blame my genes." He smirked. "How would you have me act then?"

"I would have you-"

"-In every room of the house?" She punched him in the arm and Teddy was forced to admit that she was one tough cookie. "All right, point made." He winced and rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "Incidentally, where did that come from?"

Victoire smiled coyly. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Teddy raised his eyebrows and hummed dubiously. "So obviously, you'll be needing advice. Stay away from sex. You've got N.E.W.T.s and you'll only end up catching stuff and dying so don't do it. Don't get distracted by the boy on your left during exams. I know I let _my_ attention wander and I ended up with an E in Potions."

Victoire laughed. "Okay, two questions. One, what were you doing checking out the boy on your left? And two, are any of these clean?"

Teddy thought for a moment. "One, she was a girl and two, no. Do you need me to continue or will you abstain?"

"What's it to you, Lupin?"

Teddy shrugged. "I just don't want to feel as though I haven't done my bit when you come back knocked up at Christmas."

Victoire smirked. "I wouldn't go placing any bets if I were you, Ted. After you failed Divination, I wouldn't recommend you make predictions like that either."

"I didn't fail Divination. I was just distracted."

"By Sybil Trelawney?"

Teddy elbowed her playfully. "Shut it. She's more of a woman than you'll ever be."

Victoire laughed. "I hardly think so, darling. I'm a Veela."

Teddy pinned her against the wall with one arm. "You're _part_ Veela and you do realise that you just called me darling, don't you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer weasel-faced-arse?"

Teddy grinned and she couldn't remove her eyes from his. Her breath caught as they caught the light and sparkled. She was sure he was doing this deliberately. Who was supposed to be the Veela here?

"Looks like I finally met my match then," he said, winking down at her. "But I won the Trelawney argument so I don't care. I have struck a blow for the love of my life and that's all I care about, _darling_."

She ducked under his arm. "So what do I have to do to be more of a woman then? Or, let me rephrase, just what did you do to poor unsuspecting Professor Trelawney?"

Teddy tapped his nose. "The world will never know what happened in that classroom and why? Are you trying to prove yourself?"

Victoire scoffed. "You wish, mate."

"No, you're right," he said, smiling oddly. "I _do_ wish. Please feel free to enlighten me."

She sighed. "Oh, Ted, stop it now." She turned away and grabbed the edge of her trunk.

"Let me."

Victoire nudged him off. "Will you just leave it? I can manage. I'm not some bloody pixie."

"What's got into you?"

She took a deep breath. "We used to be really close and that all went tits up because you keep leading girls on and you never learn, do you? You never know when to just leave well alone or when a joke's gone far enough. You start flirting with a girl and she slowly starts to think you really like her and then you just cast her off and move on to another one. I didn't care. I used to be indifferent to you and then I ended bloody well falling for you. So just shut up and let me carry my own damn things." She panted for breath and slowly it dawned on her that Christmases were going to be incredibly awkward from now on. There was only one thing for it. She would have to become a lesbian. "Thanks for the advice. Good luck with Sybil."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She was no match for the strength that came with such sheer bulk. Before she knew it, he was pushing her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and running a calloused thumb across her cheek. She was so close that she felt his laugh reverberate through her. "I don't want Sybil," he whispered in her ear. "Sybil was just a fling." Victoire could almost hear the smirk with the remark. She giggled and was soon silenced by Teddy's lips.

They felt nothing at all as she had imagined them. They were soft and smooth, the result of his father's good genes. His kisses were exquisite and had she not know that this was the result of an extraordinary amount of experience (most of which presumably courtesy of unsuspecting old women), she would have marvelled at it.

She slipped her hands into his hair and entangled them in the roots of his baby hairs at the nape of his neck. The thrill of his lips bruising hers as she did so sent shivers along her spine.

"Oh my God!"

Teddy moaned against her lips, although she was reluctant to put this down to her kissing skills as a fourteen year old James Potter gawked at them.

"Oh my fucking God!"

"Shut it, James," Teddy growled. "And language!"

James did no such thing. "You were snogging her!"

Teddy rolled his eyes and watched Victoire bite her smile back. "I was _not_ snogging her. I was…checking her teeth." Like his father before him, Teddy Lupin was not one of life's skilful liars.

James scoffed. "It'll be a long time before I let my mother look in my mouth again then."

Teddy attempted a pleasant smile and failed miserably. "James, kindly bugger off."

James smirked. "What are the magic words?"

"The magic words, James, are pretty soon going to be 'Help! Oh God, no. Oh, the pain'." Teddy wiggled his fingers at him and returned to his task, pausing only to flip James the bird.

He pulled away as soon as James could be heard running along the platform, shouting, "You will not believe what I just saw!" Teddy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. His weight shifted to his left leg and he stared intently at Victoire's shoes.

"So…er…I was wondering if you wanted to er…Merlin, you'd think this would get easier."

Victoire laughed. "I'm sure I'd be delighted."

Teddy beamed. "That's good. A murder's no fun on your own."

She nudged him. "You really are something else, you know that? Will you owl me later?"

Teddy shook his head. "I'm the spawn of a Marauder. I don't do anything when I'm expected. Later sounds pretty good though, better than waiting until tomorrow and then having to wait three days so you don't look too eager. It takes some of my waiting time off. I'll have to think of something good though. It'll be a singing letter or a huge owl or even better, maybe I'll freak the shit out of everyone and send a parrot."

Victoire laughed and kissed him one last time. "Alright, you can carry my trunk now."

His eyes widened and Teddy slowly shook his head. "Women. You give them the slightest indication that you're pretty damn keen and they walk all over you. That's it. Fuck waiting three days. I'm playing hard to get from now on." He winked at her. "Merlin, we might as well be married. If you're not careful, Miss Weasley, I shall arrange to have you pecked by a parrot."

Victoire threw her arms around him. "See you at Christmas then. That sounds an awfully long time, doesn't it?"

Teddy squeezed back in response. "I'll see if I can make some of your Hogsmeade weekends. Let me know where you'll be."

Victoire pulled away and raised her eyebrows dramatically. "Oh, I think not. I never do anything when I'm expected to." She reached up and kissed his cheek before he could give her a smart-arse reply and darted into a carriage, watching him obligingly take hold of her trunk.

And despite this, it was only the next morning as a parrot landed in front of her plate that Victoire realised just how truly remarkable Teddy Lupin was.


End file.
